before after party drama
by GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176
Summary: this is just a oneshot that takes place after we're all in this together, and this is how Troy asks Gabriella to be his girlfriend. PLEASE! RnR


After were all in this together

Everyone was having loads of fun, including Sharpay Evans, a rich blonde who cared about nothing but herself. She was busy chasing after Zeke Baylor, basketball player/baker, for his really satisfying and scrumptious cookies.

Gabriella Montez, a very beautiful, brown eyed brunette who was part of the scalastic decathalon club walked out of the gym, smiling to herself.

She heard her moms voice ring in the halls of East High School "Gabi, oh my goodness, I heard you sing on-stage with Troy and you both were awesome!" Maria Montez said approaching her daughter. "Thanks mom" a blushing Gabriella replied. "Okay, mija, im gonna go home now, do you wanna come?" Mrs. Montez asked searching for her car keys through her bag. "No, I think ill walk home with Taylor, but thanks anyway" Gabriella replied politely.

"Okay, Gabi, ill see you later, Te Quiros"(A/N: sorry if I spelt wrong but it means 'love you' or something like that) Maria called out walking away. "Ci, mami, adios, te quiro" the teenage brunette responded, watching her mothers figure become smaller and smaller and eventually disappear into the red and white hallways of east high.

Gabriella continued smiling to herself, until she heard a familiar voice, a voice that made her heart skip a beat, that voice belonged to none other than Troy Bolton, a jock, captain of the east high wildcats and the guy she had been crushing on since they met at the holiday resort during new years eve. Her head shot towards the direction from where that voice came and saw a figure appear and increase in size as it approached her. She studied him, he had sandy brown hair, piercing cobalt blue eyes and a sexy muscular body.

"Troy!" she called out, running towards him. "Hey, im so glad I found you, why did you go out of the gym? I was looking for you in there." Troy said, looking relieved he found her. " ummm, I just needed to get some air" she said getting to him. "yeah, I know, its like the whole school is in there" he said, smiling. " and, of course, I need time to get used to the fact that I, Gabriella Montez, actually sang in front of all those people without passing out" she emphasized.

"Yeah, you rocked!" Troy complimented. " no, we rocked!!!" Gabriella corrected, squealing.

"Yeah!" he shouted, flinging an arm around her shoulder. She stared at his arm awkwardly; he slowly pulled his arm back to himself.

A smile crept on her face and she threw her arm around his shoulder. He looked at her arm and then at her smiley face, which made him smile. Their eyes locked and they were slowly leaning in to kiss, lost in each others eyes.

"Bolton, there you are, we've been looking for you, man." Chad Danforth, troy's best friend, a bushy haired, African- American looking guy called out, as he approached the couple(that had sprung apart as the most annoying person came destroying their moment just like he destroyed their moment a few times earlier that day) with Taylor Mckessie, another African American, best friends with Gabriella and president of the scholastic decathlon, by his side.

"Gabriella, oh my goodness, thank god we found you, we were looking all over for you" Taylor said. "Guys, me and my new girlfriend are going out for a movie after the after party, join us?" Chad asked. "is this your first time going out with Tay?" Gabriela asked.

"yeah" Chad nodded, feeling his cheeks go hot. "Oooooh, look, someone is turning black" troy teased, earning a glare from Chad and a whack on the arm from Gabriella.

"hey, that hurt" he whined. "That would teach you not to be so immature." Gabriella said.

"Anyway, you guys go have a great time on your first date without us" Gabriella said, giving Taylor a hug. "bye, we'll see you guys later" Chad said, walking away with Taylor and leaving the couple alone.

"Lets go to our top secret hiding place" troy whispered, earning a nod from Gabriella.

The two teens started acting like spies, using their hands as gun and most of all acting like kids again. They sneaked across the hallway, climbed up a flight of stairs, opened the doors and entered their so-called 'top secret hiding place'.

They sat down on the bench in the centre of the science garden. 'Its just us alone, I think I should ask her now' troy thought to himself. "Troy, you there" an angelic voice said, bringing him out of his trance with a snap of her fingers.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda zoned out for a second." Troy answered. "Brie, can I talk to you for a second, it sort of important?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Gabriella smiled at her new nickname.

"Brie, since the first day I met you, I was kind of attracted to you. You made me feel more than just a basket ball guy, you made me feel like troy…" troy started, taking Gabriella's hand in his and kissing her knuckles, occasionally. "…and I was just wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but troy quickly said "If you think I'm going to fast and you are not ready, just walk away...( Gabriella opened her mouth again but troy quickly continued before she could say anything)… whatever you say or do, I just want you to know that you are special for me, and if no, can this please not affect our friendship?" Troy finished leaving Gabriella with tears in her eyes.

"Troy…" Gabriella started, but then a smirk crept on her face, she had an idea, she decided to take advantage of the moment, she hid the smirk and put on a sad face. She avoided eye-contact, knowing that his now pleading eyes would kill her to joke. She shook her head lightly, she stood up, turned around and took a few steps after seeing him frown. She couldn't help it anymore, she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked, frowning even more.

"Because YES YES YES YES in every other language ci, ja, oui, id love to be your girlfriend" Gabriella exclaimed as she ran into his arms ( AN: dramatical effect ' running into his arms' LOL!). They hugged each other really tight as if that's what they wanted from ages ago.

"Brie, what was that act all about?" Troy whispered in her hair. "I wanted to see your face" she answered. They pulled away, and leaned in slowly to kiss each other and as soon as their lips met, Troy trailed his tongue on Gabriella's soft, kissable lips, begging for access which Gabriella granted him. That was their first kiss and believe me it was LONG and magical.

They pulled away, smiling and breathing heavily. "Troy, it was mesmerizing" Gabriella breathed. "Hey, I know you are a genius but do you mind not using 'Those big words'" Troy pouted, using air quotes. Gabriella giggled and pecked Troy's bottom lip.

"Gosh, Brie, where did you learn how to kiss that well?" Troy asked. "It's a gift" Gabriella shrugged and started walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked, confused.

"I have to go home before the after party."she said.

"I'll walk you" Troy suggested

"That's what I love about you"

THE END

(AN: hey FFF's (fan fiction friends), this is my first one-shot. sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Please REVIEW!!

If you want it to continue, I need ideas and Reviews, so please, I'm begging you, review!!)


End file.
